forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodstone
| location = | value1e = | weight1e = | refs1e = | school2e = | level2e = | value2e = 50 gp | weight2e = | refs2e = | school3e = | casterlevel3e = | itemlevel3e = | value3e = 50 gp | weight3e = | refs3e = | level4e = | value4e = | weight4e = | refs4e = | rarity5e = | attunement5e = | school5e = | level5e = | value5e = 50 gp | weight5e = | refs5e = | communication = | languages = | alignment = }} Bloodstone was a semi-precious stone found mostly in northeast Faerûn, especially the Galena Mountains between Damara and Vaasa. Ninety percent of the bloodstone mined in Faerûn came from this area, known as the Bloodstone Lands, and one particular mine produced the majority of the supply, circa the Year of Wild Magic, 1372 DR. Description Bloodstone was the Realms name for the mineral heliotrope, a deep green-gray chalcedony with inclusions of red jasper that looked like flecks of blood. When worn for adornment, it was usually cut cabochon, and either polished into smooth ovals or given beveled edges. A typical specimen had a base value of 50 gp. Historically, bloodstone was also sold in bars worth 25 gp, each with the stamp of a Damaran noble house on one side and the year in Damaran reckoning on the other. Powers One of the most important properties of bloodstone was as a medicinal agent similar to the herb bloodstaunch. When a bloodstone gem was pressed on an open wound, it caused the blood to coagulate, the wound to close, and any blood diseases or poisons to be removed. No health was restored, but further injury from blood loss was prevented. The gemstone dissolved upon conferring its benefits, and a being could only receive this treatment once in a lunar cycle, i.e., another such treatment would not be effective until a month had passed. A bloodstone was one of the material components for the wu jen spell water to poison. Bloodstones could also be used as a substitute spell component for most divination spells and magics that were related to storms. One gem and one sprig of the heliotrope herb worked as material components for the invisibility spell. History Damara was established as a kingdom in the Year of the Bronze Banner, 1075 DR and became a wealthy nation by trading their iron, silver, and bloodstone. After the sudden rise of Zhengyi the Witch-King in Vaasa and the subsequent invasion of Damara in the Year of the Spur, 1348 DR, the trade bars were considered "cursed money" and lost much of their value. Once Gareth Dragonsbane took the throne in the Year of the Serpent, 1359 DR, an era of relative peace and prosperity gave people faith in the currency of Damara and the reputation of the trade bars was on the mend by the Year of Wild Magic, 1372 DR. Notable Bloodstones * Six matching bloodstones adorned the fabled sword Ilbratha, Mistress of Battles. * The lesser deity Iyachtu Xvim was known to occasionally send bloodstones to show favor or inspire his followers. * A necklace of prayer beads was known to include bloodstones as inert decorative beads. Appendix External links * References Category:Semi-precious stones Category:Gems Category:50-74 gold pieces Category:Items from Damara Category:Items from Vaasa Category:Items from the Galena Mountains Category:Items from the Bloodstone Lands Category:Items from the Cold Lands Category:Items from Northeast Faerûn Category:Items from Faerûn Category:Items from Toril Category:Items